Everything is Not What it Seems
by ccavaz27
Summary: Erin gets back to work from suffering from what she told everyone was the flu. After falling ill and collapsing at the 21st District, everyone doubted she had the flu and thought she was just getting back to her old habits or was possibly pregnant. The shocking outcome that nobody would have guessed brings sorrow across the unit, especially between Erin, Hank, & Jay. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Everything is Not What it Seems

Voight, through his office window, was staring at Lindsay on her desk. She was moving papers around on her desk. He knew that was a sign of something being on her mind being that she was always work-oriented in the office. She had called in sick the week before with the flu. He knew something was wrong since then because he and Jay had both offered to go care for her but she insisted that they would end up getting sick to. She knew that Voight never got sick and really wouldn't have cared about that being that his one concern was to get her well again. He began to take a sip of his coffee tasting nothing but its concentration. Jay then walked in from the stairs. He already knew about the fling between the two and was against it from the very beginning. It was not so much that he did not put up with in-house romances as much as it was that he raised Lindsay like she was his own daughter and knew that if things went south in the relationship she would dig herself down into one of her rabbit holes.

The office was surprisingly calm. It was early in the morning and everyone was just checking up on the well-being of their C.I.'s. He stood up from his chair and began to reach for the door. Everyone held their heads high as the boss walked in. He looked over everyone's shoulder to see if there was anything needing his attention, leaving Lindsay last. He then went up to the edge of Lindsay's desk and sat there. Lindsay looked up slowly. "Anything you want to talk about?" asked Voight. "I'm fine," whispered Lindsay while clearing her throat. He then reached at Erin's shoulder and whispered at the same tone as hers, "We'll talk later." Lindsay nodded her head in hesitance but accepted.

As Voight turned he saw everyone's faces staring with concern. "Halstead, Dawson, I need a favor," he calmly stated. They stood up sternly. "I need you to check on Emilia Flores. She was one of Atwater's C.I.'s. It seems that she has not contacted us in a while, so just go ahead and do a drive-by to see how things are going." Both Halstead and Dawson grabbed their coats, without question, and headed for the staircase as Voight handed them her file. Lindsay then grabbed her mug and headed for the lounge to get a refill on her coffee.

Ruzek had taken the day to catch up on wedding plans with Burgess. As Lindsay walked into the lounge, Olinsky walked up to Voight as they both stared at Lindsay. "Everything ok?" asked Olinsky. "All I know is something isn't right." replied Voight as they both kept an eye on Lindsay. At that second, Olinsky turned to Voight as Voight kept staring at Lindsay. She seems unsteady as if she was about to lose her balance. Voight took a step forward about to rush up to her but it all happened so fast. Lindsay slammed the craft back onto the coffee pot, not enough to break it, but enough to send a startle and spilled a bit of coffee onto the counter from her mug. Both Olinsky and Voight then were about to rush to Lindsay but then she ran out of the lounge passing both Olinsky and Voight who still had concerned and confused looks on their faces. Voight then ran right behind her up until he had to stop himself when she ran right into the ladies restroom. "Lindsay?!" shouted Voight. Olinsky rushed behind him with an unopened water bottle.

Sergeant Platt then walked in with her usual sassy attitude, noticing that both men were standing right behind the ladies restroom. "Not the smartest way to pick up the ladies, gentlemen" she said with a smirk. "Ruzek told me to tell you that -" Voight stopped her midsentence. "He can wait, go in and check on Erin!" he stated without giving her an option. She then looked at him with a face of concern and understanding as she was handed the water bottle from Olinsky. Platt then walked in, walking slowly through each stall until she found one with feet sticking out of them as if she was facing the toilet. Platt softly knocked on the stall door as she placed the water bottle under and inside of the stall. Lindsay, with a shaking hand, reached for it. "Thanks" she said softly. Platt took a breath in then paused. "If you needed an extra day to get over that flu, you could have just asked" she continued "you know Voight would have approved considering you haven't taken a day off since you started the academy." They both chuckled.  
Lindsay then stood up carefully, flushed, and then opened the stall door. Platt then guided Lindsay to the sink where she washed her hands and face. There was something about Lindsay that did not settle right with Platt. It could have been the look in her eye, but she was not sure. "Are you…" she paused briefly then continued "using… again? Hey what happens here stays here, but you should know that I don't like that and Voight will find out" stated Platt. Lindsay was more thrown off by Platt's concern rather than the fact that she had just been asked if she was taking drugs again. "No." said Lindsay with her voice still shaking. "Are you… pregnant?" asked Platt carefully. Lindsay looked up quickly. "No." said Lindsay with her voice shaking even more. Platt noticed that her eyes were watering more than what they already were. Lindsay looked down, took a breath than began to speak. Words did not come out. Lindsay began to see darkness surrounding her sight as she looked back up at Platt. She shook her head. Platt then grabbed Lindsay's arms as she was slowly collapsing to the floor. "Voight, Olinsky!" shouted Platt. The door slammed opened, being because they were still outside waiting to check on Lindsay. Platt looked down to see Lindsay mumbling slowly out of consciousness. "Call an ambo!" she yelled as she placed a damp paper towel on Lindsay's forehead.

Voight stood in shock. "This is Detective Alvin Olinsky, I need an ambulance at the 21st District of the Chicago Police Department, second floor we have an officer down" stated Olinsky firmly to the 911 operator. Voight and Olinsky then ran up to Erin trying to wake her up. She looked pale. Ruzek followed the commotion and ran into the restroom. "Whoa! What's going on here?!" he exclaimed. Turns out, Platt was going up to tell him that Ruzek was coming in early because the Priest was not able to make it to the meeting due to some emergency. Voight and Olinsky did not question why he was there. Their main focus was helping Erin. Everyone was over her patting her cheeks and rubbing her hands, trying to wake her up. "We don't have time to wait for this shit!" yelled Voight. He then lifted Lindsay's pale lifeless body as Platt guided her head and Olinsky grabbed the keys and Ruzek opened all the doors.

They reached the staircase just to find the paramedics about to carry the gurney up the stairs. They then prepped for the patient to be placed on the gurney. Ruzek, Platt, and Olinsky all stepped aside as Voight carried Lindsay down the narrow staircase and onto the gurney. Everyone rushed out as other officers cleared a path. "I'll ride" said Voight. By this time, Erin was beginning to come in and out of consciousness. The ambulance doors slammed shut as Olinsky, Platt, and Ruzek watched as Voight grabbed Erin's hand while trying to keep a straight face due to him trying to hold back tears. The paramedics then got an IV started and began checking her vitals. Her blood pressure was dangerously low at a reading of 50/30. "Lindsay? Can you hear me?" asked Voight. She was about to lose consciousness again as she whispered "Camille." By this time, Voight lost it, but still managed to hold back the tears. His throat began to tighten from all of the effort he put into keeping a straight face. He was not a very religious man, but hearing Erin say the name of his late wife, her foster mother, made him believe that she was very ill. He refused to consider the fact that Erin was possibly dying and seeing his wife, although the thought crossed his mind but he threw it out the second it did. "You're going to be ok, sweetie" he kept repeating as he stroked her head. Voight looked up to see the sign of Chicago Medical Center. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the doors flew open. "She's hypotensive, B.P. 50/30" said one of the paramedics. Voight ran by Erin's side up until the nurse said he couldn't. "We have to stabilize her before there are any visitors" she explained. "But she's my daughter!" he yelled even though he knew because she was clearly not a minor anymore that foster guardianship would have gotten him nowhere. "Like I said" said the nurse. "Does she have any history with drug abuse?" she asked. "She's a cop" said Voight just to save the trouble of having to explain how she was busted for drug abuse as a kid and how she's a Chicago police officer now. "Does your family have any history with heart problems or low blood pressure?" she asked. "I don't know" said Voight knowing he wouldn't be able to answer that with certainty since he knew nothing beyond Erin's mother and father. "Is there any way she can be - " she was interrupted by Dr. Goodwin. "Don't worry, Hank, we've got her" she said. Her and Voight both shook hands and Goodwin rushed into Erin's room as the nurse followed.

Voight stood there for several minutes before Olinsky, Halstead, and Dawson showed up. "Is she ok?" Halstead asked. Without saying a word, Voight pulled Halstead aside, leaving Olinsky and Dawson in front of the door. "Do you know anything about this?" Voight asked Dawson. "If I did, don't you think I would have said something by now?!" Halstead rolled his eyes in frustration. Olinsky and Dawson walked up to them. "Is she ok?" asked Dawson. "I don't know" replied Voight with a shaking voice and stern face. The all patted Voight in the back. "She's tough, she'll get through whatever this is" said Dawson. Halstead walked away into the waiting room, sat down and began to shake his head. Voight nodded then joined him as Olinsky and Dawson followed. An hour and a half passed before Dr. Goodwin approached them. They all stood. "She pulled through, she's going to be alright" she said calmly. The tension in the room lightened and Voight felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders. "She's already asking for you" she said. He nodded and began walking into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Father and Foster Daughter

Voight opened the door and immediately saw Erin looking back at him. They both gave a half smile as he took a seat right next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a gentle voice. "Better" she replied. There was a brief moment of silence. "Erin, did you really have a cold last week? Or were you doing something you weren't supposed to be doing?" he asked. "Look I'm just happy you're alive" he said. Erin looked back at him. "I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do, and no" she paused "I didn't have the flu" she sighed. "Erin, are you pregnant?" he asked with care. "No" she paused then continued, "not anymore" she said with a shake in her voice. Hank then looked at her with pure concern. "Erin?" he said. "I found out I was pregnant last week, then the next day, the day I was going to tell…" she paused. "Jay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah" she began to cry. "I started cramping and I went to the doctor just to find out I had an ectopic pregnancy" she continued. He took her hand. "Erin, I'm so sorry" he said. "It was early so they gave me Mexotrexate and told me to take it easy for a while" she continued.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why the hell didn't Jay say anything when I asked him?!" he asked angrily. "He didn't even know I was pregnant, Hank. I didn't get the chance to tell him before… you know" she began to tear up. Hank stood their nodding. "He's right outside, Erin" he said calmly. "He's already here, how long have I been out?" she asked fearfully. "A while" Voight responded. "You two need to talk" he said as he released Erin's hand while heading for the door. "I'll be right outside" he said. As he placed his hand on the door knob, Erin blurted, "The reason I didn't tell him was because I knew he would want to tell you right away. He's like that you know, and I just wasn't ready for that to be announced because I was scared you would transfer one of us out of Intelligence. He knows I love this job, love working with you. He would have given up his spot to save mine and I didn't want him to do that" she said. "I'm sorry, Hank" she continued, "I know no matter how pissed off you would have made me if you would have made us choose between each other and our jobs… I would have wanted you to be my child's Godfather." Hank then began to choke up but kept a steady face. He chuckled to release some of the tension he felt inside of his throat. "You were going to make me your child's Godfather?" he whispered. "I figured you were one hell of a foster father to me that you would be an even greater God father to my kid" she replied. Both were in hushed tones. Hank was sitting at the edge of her bed. He leaned over and kissed Erin in the forehead.

Hank then went back and slowly started heading to the door but stopped as soon as he reached it. "You saw Camille?" he whispered. "What?" Erin asked because she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Did you see Camille?" he asked again. Erin became confused and Hank could tell by her facial expression. "You mumbled Camille's name in the ambo" he whispered as he began to tear up, but again, tried hard to keep a straight face. "I remember thinking about her, but, I didn't see her. I didn't even realize I was talking out loud" she whispered. "Hank, I'm sorr - " she was interrupted. "Don't even worry about it, kid. I'm sorry. The only thing that matters right now is that you're ok." He replied. They both hugged. "I love you, Erin" he said. "I love you too, Hank" she replied. By then both were choking up. Hank then stood then started reaching for the door, yet again. "Bring Jay in please?" she asked. "Will do, Erin. I'll be right outside if you need anything" he replied. Both wiped their tears as Hank left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Linstead

Halstead gently knocks on the door to Erin's room as he slowly walks in. He sees her. She seemed pale but Halstead sighed a breath of relief because he had never seen her as beautiful. "Are you ok? I've been worried sick" stated Halstead in a concerned yet whispered manner. "I'm fine now, Jay" she whispered back. She gave him a half smile then turned away as her eyes began to water. "Hey. What is it? What happened?" Jay asked. Erin slowly inhaled then quickly exhaled as a sharp pain in her lower abdomen took her breath away. She flinched. "Whoa, Erin!" Jay exclaimed.

"Relax, they said that was normal" Erin whispered under her breath. "Why is this normal? What the hell happened out there?" Jay asked as his voice raised with concern. "Jay… I was pregnant" Erin mumbled but loud enough for Jay to understand. "Pregnant? Was? Erin…" Halstead mumbled back as he became speechless. He cleared his throat as it tightened. "Why didn't you-?" he was cut off my Erin. "I was going to tell you right before I started cramping." Erin began to tear up. "You should have told me. You should have…" he sighed in disbelief. "I'm sorry for what happened. I only wish I would have known so I could have taken care of you before all of this happened." Halstead said with a glare in his eye. "I love you, Jay" Erin said as she cleared her throat. Jay then kissed her on her on the cheek. "I love you too, Erin" he replied. There was a silence.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy…" Erin giggled as tears went down her face. Halstead nodded for her to say it anyway. "I already had names that I wanted to cross by you." she giggled. Halstead smiled. "What were they?" he asked. "Well, if it was a girl, I was thinking Evelyn Camille Halstead." she said as began to smile. Halstead smiled back, not only because he loved the name but because it made Erin happy. "And if it was a boy?" he asked while gazing into Erin's eyes. "I was thinking Jason Henry Halstead. Henry after Hank's first name." she replied as she began to feel the excitement she had first felt when she found out she was pregnant then realizing that there was no baby to name. She began to frown and Halstead began to notice. "So Jayson with a 'y' so everyone would know he was Jay's son?" he joked. "Ew, no!" Erin began to laugh again. "One day we will assign those names to our children. You just wait and see" he whispered as he wiped the tear off of Erin's check and they began to hug.


End file.
